Price of Life
by Ireland Scott of BROH
Summary: Tsunayuki has seen the darkest parts of humanity. She has been hurt in every way imaginable. Yet, she has also seen the brightest. I figured that Ryohei needed some love ;). Fem!Tsuna, PreviouslyYakuza!Tsuna, Mafia!Sky!Kyoko. Oh, several characters were aged up a bit, but it should still be sorta close to the show. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**First is tags that may not have been in the summary:**

RyoheixTsunayuki  
Mafia!Kyoko  
Sky!Kyoko  
CloudGuardian!Hana  
Yakuza!Nana  
Iemistsu!bashing  
Nice!Mochida  
SunGuardian!Mocida  
PastMistGaurdian!Nana

 **Next is a few warnings:  
** Mentions of:  
-PTSD  
-Past Torture  
-Past Killing  
-Human Expearimentation(Past)

 **MORE MAY BE ADDED!**

 **Timeline** :  
MAY HAVE SPOILERS FOR OTHER STORIES I MIGHT WRITE.

October 24, 1983: Aoki Nanao and Ichi are born  
May 4th, 1997: Nanao and Ichi join a Yakuza group called the Ken to Tate  
October 3, 1997: Nanao and Ichi activate their Dying Will Flames  
November 10, 1999: Kitani Narumi dies, followed by Ichi, Toyoshige, Haranoubu, Shigeko, and Naoki(whose flames tear them apart.)  
December 14, 1999:Nana Ryusaki forms from Nanao.  
February 5, 2000: Nana meets Iemitsu.  
June 2nd, 2000: Sky Radiation* has caused Nana to agree to marry Iemitsu  
October 14, 2003: Tsunayuki is born  
November 3rd, 2008: Yuki awakens her flames and is sealed.  
December 9, 2010: Yakuza time begins.  
Februry 29th, 2011: Nanao escape from the sky radiation.  
July 12, 2012: Tsuna meets Ryohei.  
June 16, 2014: Tsuna and Ryohei escape, as well as Yuki breaks the seal, and Ryohei awakens his sun flames.  
June 15, 2017: Reborn arrives and gets his world flipped.  
 **This is all the background that will effect the story on the Sawada side.**  
December 24, 2011: Ryohei goes missing, and Kyoko tries to get her parents to search.  
March 11, 2012: Kyoko is sick and tired of her parents' lies, and awakens her sky flames.  
June 1, 2012: Starts going to Yakuza groups to find Ryohei.  
January 20, 2013: After several tests over the past seven months, she proved her worth to the Kitamura Familigia**  
June 16, 2014: While investigating the Niwo no Hebi, she comes across a fight between two masked assassins and the Yoasobi. Realizes its Ryohei, leading to his escape.  
August 8, 2014: Negotiates a brief break until she reaches university age, when she will rejoin.

 **Thats all the important bits for Kyoko! Note, Hana is not included due to me getting sick and tired of hanging up more papers with information.**

 ***- Sky Radiation is when a sky that has no guardians is in close quarters with a element that has lost their sky for an extended period of time. It leads to a net of Sky flame tendrils that weave over the flames of the element that trap thier wills, and depending on the type, can cause some bad problems. As Nanao is a mist, he became lost in her perfect world. The elements cannot get out off the "net" without great emotional upheaval.**

 ****-the Kitamura Familigia is a mafia familigia that is only three generations old. The big part is that they pass on in a merit-based line, not a blood based. The choices are put through a test and have to meet certain requirements(like at least three elements). This leads to some interesting reigns...**

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoy this, and that it makes Nana more interesting. I figured that Nana would be where Tsunayuki got her skill for hand to hand combat! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**As a warning, there are mentions of previous events that may be triggering. There will be no detail however, because this is more about other things. I apologize if I seem to make light of something serious, I do not mean to.**_

 _ **Also, I will try and use the right Japanese suffixes, and the guide will be at the bottom. This was found from a website, and my own understanding. Sorry if I offend you!**_

 _ **PS There will be lots of time skips during this chapter, and I hope you don't mind! The rest will be much smoother.**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer:  
I do not own Kayeto Hitman Reborn, and I am making no profit from the publication of this story._

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tsunayuki, age 7, developed a little early. This drew even more negative attention than she already did. Couple this with a psychologically comprimised mother... well, there is a reason she calls the next years "hell". At least the first two are...

-Price of Life-

"Who is this Hebi-sama?"

"Oh this? This is a very nice prize I picked up off the street! I thought she was too lovely to let get away, and when I met her mother... well I couldn't let her go."

"Oh? Her name?"

"Tsuna. Sawada Tsuna. Her mother is Sawada-san from town."

"Hmmm. So why bring her to me?"

"I want a toy assassin. And I thought that it might help your research for the good of the Niwo no Hebi!"

"Ah, I see. What would you like amplified?"

"Speed and flexibility would be best, I think. I'll bring up her strength once she is trained. You can expect us to be within six months."

"Just know that I can't do much without her being trained..."

"Oh, she'll get _lots_ of flexibility training. Speed can be arranged as well."

"Very well, Hebi-sama. I should be done by tomorrow."

* * *

-Two Years Later-

"My little Tsuna! We'll be having visitors later... I trust you'll entertain them?"

"Yes, Hebi-san."

"Oh and remember what you learned about the Joro-gumo?"

"Yes Hebi-san." The little girl that turns and lifts up a smooth wooden Noh mask ** _(Think like the sister after Kubo and the Two Strings)_** , and after placing on her face, turns and leaves the room, a pair of padded gloves on her hands.

-On the Streets of Namimori-

Sasagawa Ryohei is the older of a pair of twins. His younger twin, Kyoko, would be considered a passive defendist, preferring to run or argue her point of view. Ryohei, is an extremely aggressive defendist, in that if you attacked him, his family, or his beliefs, you would get a beatdown/challenge. This lead to a tricky situation...

-Price of Life-

"EXTREME fighting!"

"Shut it, and surrender, or your sister will take your place instead." A voice cruelly said.

Ryohei immediately stilled, "Take my place in what?"

"Take your place in our group! Your being given to us so that your parents debt to us will be paid."

"What debt? I know them EXTREMLY well. They EXTREMELY don't gamble!"

"Why, your hospital bills from all the boxing you do!" The leader(or so Ryohei assumed, as only he spoke). "I mean, you caused it... Shouldn't you pay for it?"

-Inside the Lab(Called the Yokai building by the members of the Yakuza group-

"Yoshi-san! We brought a present for Hebi-sama!"

The man who was currently writing notes into a folder, didn't look up. "Oh really? What kind of present?"

"We want to give him a personal bodyguard to match his pet assassin! We figured-" before he was cut off by one of the others in the group.

"-that if you augmented his strength and speed, he'd make a partner for his toy!"

"We just really want to protect Hebi-sama..." The pair say, trying to speak over the other.

"I see... Well, tell Hebi-sama what you want to do, and if he approved, bring the boy back.

 _Lets just say that the boss **LOVED** the idea._

-Six months later-

"Tsuna, I have a friend for you!"

The now-nine-year-old paused mid-stretch, as she ran though her code words. This word 'friend' wasn't in them. She could only assume that Hebi-san meant a partner.

"This is Hei! He is going to be working with you from now on. Learn how to fight together, and remember that I am always the first priority in protection!"

"Yes Hebi-san" the pair state, and then turn towards each other. The boy's Oni mask was of the fearsome ones that were worn during festivals. It was pulled off to reveal someone very familiar. In fact, it was familiar enough to pull forwards the side of Tsuna that she had hidden, the one she called 'Yuki' as a reminder of what she use to be like.

"Sasagawa-kun?" She asked, ripping off her Noh mask. "What- How- Why are you here?"

"Sawada-chan? I thought- everyone thinks your dead!"

Her slightly self-deprecating smile made Ryohei feel bad.

"Surprise?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I am very happy thatyou are still alive. Did you know that Nana-san has seemingly come out of whatever cloud she was trapped in? Now she teaches kids how to protect themselves whenever she isn't beating up Yakuza members."

"Okaa-san isn't trapped in her mind any more? I'm glad... that she finally escaped..."

* * *

-Two Years Later-

"Behind you Hei!" Tsuna calls, leaping over him, and punching someone in the face.

Ryohei immediately swung her out of the way of an incoming bullet. "Care to take flight to give a survey of the battlefield?"

"I'm game." Tsuna responds, crouching in his hands. Ryohei than launched her striaght into the air, as she leaps off his hands. A few moments later she is next to him, standing back to back.

"The Yoasobe seem to have taken offence to Hebi-bō invading their territory."

"Really? Your back to that nickname?"

"Why not? He's a brat."

"I can't argue with you there-"

"Onii-san?"

Ryohei whipped around to see his twin sister Kyoko.

"Imōto? What are you doing here? You should be at-" He is cut off by Kyoko putting a bullet into the Yoasobi member that was approaching behind him with a knife.

"Hei! Focus! You can interrogate Kyoko-chan later. We have to beat this group, and follow through with our plan from earlier! Time before it blows up?"

Ryohei shook his head, and tossed a Molotov Cocktail into the group of three creeping up behind Tsuna, then checked his watch. "Three minutes, before it lets loose!"

"Fine! We got six people left, we'll talk to Kyoko and go home."

( _Switch in to storyteller mode_ )

And so, Tsunayuki and Ryohei escape the hell they'd been trapped in for almost five years. They left behind the killers they'd had to become, and returned to being the kids they'd use to have been. They just had a few... triggers. But they don't know that yet. All they know is that they are free. The feeling causes the purple flames that had been working inside Tsuna for three years to pierce through the wall that encased the amber that she use to know intimately. The ice that surrounded her heart for so long shattered, and the orange flames that had been reaching for the gold that now flared from Ryohei for years had finally, they had connected. The bond formed in an instant, and Yuki... because it was Yuki now... Laughed joyously at the freedom she felt in thought, and the steadiness of her steps she had been longing for. She was FREE!

* * *

 _Present Day, June 15th, 2017_

"Yuki-chan, it's time to get ready for school!" Nana called. ' _That silly girl, always training... except for those days spent with Ryohei... I just wish she and Ryohei could catch up with their year-mates... Hopeful this 'Reborn' is helpful... if only I could remember where I heard that name before!_ '

"Okaa-san, whats wrong? Something is bothering you."

"Oh, well I called a tutor that I found a flyer for in the mailbox. I'm hoping that he can help you and Ryohei catch back up."

"But that's not whats bothering you." Her currently purple haired daughter's eyes were glowing a soft orange.

"No. I can't figure out where I've heard his name before! I know it's been a long time, but I _should_ know this!"

"What's his name?" Yuki asked, tilting her head as though listening to something.

"Reborn-wait. I HIRED THE WORLD'S GREATEST HITMAN AS MY DAUGHTER'S TUTOR? I thought he didn't do tutoring..." She looked suspicious.

"Well... I heard that he started tutoring mafia-bosses in Italy."

"Then why come here-" Nana's eyes sharpen, and reality begins to warp around her. " ** _Iemitsu_**. _I'll kill him._ "

"Okaa-san... killing Otou-san wouldn't be helpful..."

" ** _Oh really? I bet it'd keep me from killing the Vongola boss_**."

"Uh... I, guess? But then I have to deal with the-"

Yuki was interrupted by a knock on the door. She walked to open it while Nana composed herself. At least untill

"I am the home tutor that was hired."

 **"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG** " The sound of a dragon roaring shook the house. " **WHAT? WHY ARE YOU HERE ALREADY? I ONLY CALLED THIS MORNING!** "

Reborn blinked. "May I come in?"

Yuki opened the door. "Enter at your own risk. Iemitsu-san released the dragon."

"How did he-"

The house ceased shaking and a woman with a glass smile stepped out of the kitchen. "Hello! Welcome to the Sawada household! I need to speak to you about the terms of you tutoring my daughter- as well as what right the Vongola familigia has interfering in _my_ daughter's life."

"By Okaa-san, I'll be home around six after Boxing club!"

"Honey, I remember, go on. You'll be late meeting Ryohei."

Yuki took off at a steady lope, making Reborn mentally gulp as he turned to face the woman who was nothing like the files said.

"Now, Mr. _**Worlds Greatest Hitman**_ **.** Why did Iemitsu send you?"

 **And end of chapter one! I hope that you enjoyed! Before I put the suffixes, let me just reiterate some stuff. Kyoko is a sky who joined the mafia when her parents refused to search for Ryohei. It's the final strike against them, and she listens to them, but never truly respects them again. Most information will be posted in chapter one, hopefully, it won't spoil everything.**

 **Suffixes:  
-sama: God/Royalty/to be very flattering.  
-san: Mr/Mrs/Ms  
-chan: endearing, mainly female, mostly familiar. (similar to 'chen' in Germany. Like, Liebchen would directly translate as little love, but is actually darling.)  
-kun: masculine version of chan  
-bō: more cutsy that chan/kun, but it's very insulting for grown men. It's like calling them a brat.(so far as I can tell)  
-Senpai: someone's upperclassmen  
-sensei: Teacher  
-kohai- someone's junior classmen  
-nii: Older brother(Onii-san)  
-nee:Older sister(Onee-chan)  
-Kaa: Mother(Okaa-san)  
-Tou: Father(Otou-san)  
-Imōto: little sister**  
 **-Omōto-younger brother**  
 **-baa: Grandma/Aunt(Obaa-san)**  
 **-jii:Grandpa/Uncle(Ojii-san)**

 **I hope this helps you!**


End file.
